familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
September 22
It is frequently the last day of the summer season in the Northern Hemisphere, and the last day of the winter season in the Southern Hemisphere. See Equinox. Events * 66 - Emperor Nero creates the legion I Italica. *1236 - The Lithuanians and Semigallians defeat the Livonian Brothers of the Sword in Battle of Šiauliai. *1499 - Switzerland became an independent state. *1586 - The battle of Zutphen occurs. *1598 - Ben Jonson is indicted for manslaughter. *1692 - Last people hanged for witchcraft in the United States. *1776 - Nathan Hale is hanged for spying during American Revolution. *1784 - Russia establishes a colony at Kodiak. *1789 - The position of United States Postmaster General established. *1792 - primidi Vendémiaire of year 1 of the French Republican Calendar *1823 - Joseph Smith stated that he was directed by God through the Angel Moroni to the place where the Golden plates were stored. *1851 - The city of Des Moines was incorporated as Fort Des Moines. *1862 - Slavery in the United States: A preliminary version of the Emancipation Proclamation is released. *1866 - Decisive battle of Curupaity in the War of the Triple Alliance. *1869 - Richard Wagner's opera Das Rheingold premieres in Munich. *1885 - Lord Randolph Churchill makes a speech in Ulster in opposition to Home Rule e.g. "Ulster will fight and Ulster will be right". *1888 - The first issue of National Geographic Magazine is published *1893 - The first American-built automobile, built by the Duryea Brothers, is displayed. *1896 - Queen Victoria surpasses her grandfather King George III as the longest reigning monarch in British history. *1908 - The independence of Bulgaria is recognised. *1910 - The Duke of York's Cinema opened in Brighton. It is still operating today, making it the oldest continually operating cinema in Britain. *1919 - The steel strike of 1919, led by the Amalgamated Association of Iron and Steel Workers, begins in Pennsylvania before spreading across the United States. *1927 - Jack Dempsey loses the Long Count boxing match to Gene Tunney. *1934 - An explosion takes place at Gresford Colliery in Wales, leading to the deaths of 266 miners and rescuers. *1937 - Spanish Civil War: Peña Blanca is taken; the end of the Battle of El Mazuco. *1941 - On Jewish New Year Day, German SS murder 6,000 Jews in Vinnytsya, Ukraine. Those were the survivors of the previous killings that took place a few days earlier in which about 24,000 Jews were executed. *1944 - World War II, Red Army enters Tallinn. *1951 - The first live sporting event seen coast-to-coast in the United States, a college football game between Duke and the University of Pittsburgh, is televised on NBC. *1955 - In Britain, the television channel ITV goes live for the first time. *1959 - In Chicago, air raid sirens are sounded at 10:30 PM for five minutes. This "sent thousands rushing into the streets and caused near panic in almost every section of the city" in fear of the start of a nuclear war, as the Chicago Tribune later reported. The Chicago White Sox had just won the American League pennant, their first pennant in 40 years, and city officials had ordered the sounding in celebration. *1960 - The Sudanese Republic is renamed Mali after the withdrawal of Senegal from the Mali Federation. *1965 - The Indo-Pakistani War of 1965/Second Kashmir War between India and Pakistan over Kashmir ends after the UN calls for a cease-fire. *1970 - Tunku Abdul Rahman resigns as Prime Minister of Malaysia. *1975 - Sara Jane Moore tries to assassinate U.S. President Gerald Ford, but is foiled by Oliver Sipple. *1979 - The South Atlantic Flash or Vela Incident is observed near Bouvet Island, thought to be a nuclear weapons test. *1980 - Iraq invades Iran. *1985 - The Plaza Accord was signed in New York City. *1991 - The Dead Sea Scrolls are made available to the public for the first time, by the Huntington Library. *1993 - A Transair Georgian Airlines Tu-154 is shot down by a missile in Sukhumi, Georgia. *1995 - E-3B AWACS crashed outside of Elmendorf AFB, Alaska after multiple bird strikes to two of the four engines soon after takeoff; all 24 on board killed *1997 - Bentalha massacre in Algeria; over 200 villagers killed. *2003 - David Hempleman-Adams becomes the first person to cross the Atlantic Ocean in an open-air, wicker-basket hot air balloon. *2006 - The F-14 Tomcat retires from the United States Navy. * 2006 - A German maglev train crashes, killing 23. * 2006 - Hezbollah claims "Divine Victory" over Israel in a massive demonstration in Beirut. Births *1515 - Anne of Cleves, wife of Henry VIII of England (d. 1557) *1547 - Philipp Nikodemus Frischlin, German philologist and poet (d. 1590) *1593 - Matthäus Merian, Swiss engraver (d. 1650) *1601 - Anne of Austria, queen of Louis XIII of France (d. 1666) *1606 - Li Zicheng, Chinese rebel (d. 1645) *1680 - Barthold Heinrich Brockes, German poet (d. 1747) *1694 - Philip Dormer Stanhope, English statesman (d. 1773) *1715 - Jean-Étienne Guettard, French physician and scientist (d. 1786) *1717 - Pehr Wilhelm Wargentin, Swedish astronomer (d. 1783) *1722 - John Home, Scottish writer (d. 1808) *1741 - Peter Simon Pallas, German zoologist (d. 1811) *1743 - Quintin Craufurd, British author (d. 1819) *1765 - Paolo Ruffini, Italian mathematician (d. 1822) *1788 - Theodore Edward Hook, English author (d. 1841) *1791 - Michael Faraday, English scientist (d. 1867) *1819 - Wilhelm Wattenbach, German historian (d. 1897) *1829 - Tự Đức, Emperor of Vietnam (d. 1883) *1875 - Mikalojus Konstantinas Čiurlionis, Lithuanian painter and composer (d. 1911) *1876 - André Tardieu, Prime Minister of France (d. 1945) *1878 - Yoshida Shigeru, Prime Minister of Japan (d. 1967) *1880 - Dame Christabel Pankhurst, English suffragist (d. 1958) *1882 - Wilhelm Keitel, German field marshal (d. 1946) *1885 - Gunnar Asplund, Swedish architect (d. 1940) * 1885 - Ben Chifley, Prime Minister of Australia (d. 1951) * 1885 - Erich von Stroheim, Austrian-born actor (d. 1957) *1889 - Hooks Dauss, American baseball player (d. 1963) *1891 - Hans Albers, German actor and singer (d. 1960) *1895 - Paul Muni, Polish-born actor (d. 1967) *1896 - Henry Segrave, British racing driver (d. 1930) *1898 - Katherine Alexander, American actress (d. 1981) *1900 - William Spratling, American silversmith (d. 1967) * 1900 - Paul H. Emmett, American chemical engineer (d. 1985) *1901 - Charles B. Huggins, Canadian-born scientist, Nobel laureate (d. 1997) *1902 - John Houseman, Romanian-born actor (d. 1988) *1903 - Joseph Valachi, American gangster (d. 1971) *1904 - Ellen Church, American stewardess (d. 1965) *1905 - Eugen Sänger, Austrian aerospace engineer (d. 1964) *1907 - Philip Fotheringham-Parker, British racing driver (d. 1981) *1912 - Martha Scott, American actress (d. 2003) *1915 - Arthur Lowe, British actor (d. 1982) *1918 - Hans Scholl, member of The White Rose (d. 1943) * 1918 - Henryk Szeryng, Polish-born violinist (d. 1988) *1920 - Eric Baker, British human rights activist (d. 1976) * 1920 - Bob Lemon, American baseball player (d. 2000) * 1920 - William H. Riker, American political scientist (d. 1993) *1920 - Anders Lassen, Danish military officer (d. 1945) *1922 - Chen Ning Yang, Chinese-born physicist, Nobel laureate *1923 - Dannie Abse, Welsh poet and writer *1924 - Charles Keeping, British illustrator (d. 1988) * 1924 - Rosamunde Pilcher, English novelist *1927 - Gordon Astall, English footballer * 1927 - Tommy Lasorda, American baseball manager *1928 - Eric Broadley, British engineer * 1928 - James Lawson, American minister and civil rights activist * 1928 - Eugene Roche, American actor (d. 2004) *1929 - Serge Garant, French Canadian conductor (d. 1986) *1931 - Fay Weldon, British feminist * 1931 - George Younger, British politician (d. 2003) *1931 - Manzoor Ahmad, Pakistani philosopher *1932 - Ingemar Johansson, Swedish boxer and former heavyweight champion of the world. *1934 - Lute Olson, American basketball coach *1936 - Maurice Evans, English footballer and manager (d. 2000) *1938 - Gene Mingo, American football player *1939 - Gilbert E. Patterson, American minister and presiding bishop of the Church of God in Christ (d. 2007) *1940 - Anna Karina, Danish born actress *1942 - David Stern, American basketball commissioner *1943 - Toni Basil, American singer *1946 - King Sunny Ade, Nigerian singer *1946 - Dan Baker, American public address announcer * 1946 - Larry Dierker, American baseball player and manager *1947 - Robert Morace, American writer *1948 - Denis Burke, Australian politician * 1948 - Jim Byrnes, American actor and musician *1949 - Jim Keith, American conspiracy theorist and author (d. 1999) * 1949 - Jim McGinty, Australian politician *1950 - Kirka, Finnish singer (d. 2007) *1951 - David Coverdale, English singer *1952 - Bob Goodlatte, American politician * 1952 - Paul Le Mat, American actor * 1952 - Gary Holton, English actor and musician (d. 1985) *1953 - Ségolène Royal, French politician *1953 - Geoff Gilpin, American author *1954 - Shari Belafonte, American singer * 1954 - Randy Lanier, American racing driver *1956 - Debby Boone, American singer * 1956 - Masayuki Suzuki, Japanese singer (Rats & Star) *1957 - Nick Cave, Australian musician * 1957 - Giuseppe Saronni, Italian cyclist *1958 - Andrea Bocelli, Italian tenor * 1958 - Neil Cavuto, American television commentator * 1958 - Joan Jett, American musician *1959 - Tai Babilonia, American figure skater *1959 - Pope Michael, American anti-pope *1961 - Scott Baio, American actor * 1961 - Vince Coleman, American baseball player * 1961 - Bonnie Hunt, American actress * 1961 - Catherine Oxenberg, British actress *1962 - Diogo Mainardi, Brazilian writer *1965 - Andy Cairns, Irish musician * 1965 - Tony Drago, Maltese snooker player * 1965 - Mark Guthrie, American baseball player *1966 - Moustafa Amar, Egyptian singer * 1966 - Stefan Rehn, Swedish footballer *1966 - Mike Richter, American ice hockey player *1967 - Matt Besser, American comedian * 1967 - Rickard Rydell, Swedish racing driver * 1967 - Félix Savón, Cuban boxer * 1967 - Kim Watkins, Australian television presenter *1969 - Chris Powell, English footballer * 1969 - Matt Sharp, American musician (Weezer, The Rentals) *1970 - Mike Matheny, American baseball player * 1970 - Mystikal, American rapper * 1970 - Rupert Penry-Jones, English actor * 1970 - Emmanuel Petit, French footballer *1971 - Chesney Hawkes, English singer * 1971 - Princess Märtha Louise of Norway *1972 - Dana Vespoli, American porn actress *1974 - Bob Sapp, American boxer and kickboxer *1975 - Ethan Moreau, Canadian ice hockey player * 1975 - Svilen Noev, Bulgarian singer-songwriter *1977 - Paul Sculthorpe, English rugby league footballer * 1977 - Yoo Chae-yeong, South Korean singer and actress *1978 - Ed Joyce, Irish-English cricketer * 1978 - Harry Kewell, Australian soccer player *1979 - Emilie Autumn, American singer, violinist, and harpsichordist * 1979 - Michael Graziadei, American actor *1980 - Fernanda Tavares, Brazilian supermodel *1981 - Adam Lazzara, American singer (Taking Back Sunday) * 1981 - Ashley Drane, American actress *1982 - Billie Piper, English singer and actress * 1982 - Mandy Chiang, Hong Kong singer and actress *1984 - Theresa Fu, Hong Kong singer and actress * 1984 - Laura Vandervoort, Canadian actress *1987 - Tom Felton, English actor *1988 - Bethany Dillon, American musician *1995 - Juliette Goglia, American actress Deaths *1072 - Ouyang Xiu, Chinese historian and scholar-official (b. 1007) *1253 - Dogen, Japanese Zen Buddhist (b. 1200) *1345 - Henry Plantagenet (b. 1281) *1399 - Thomas de Mowbray, English politician (b. 1366) *1520 - Selim I, Ottoman Sultan (b. 1465) *1554 - Francisco Vasquez de Coronado, Spanish explorer *1566 - Johannes Agricola, German Protestant reformer (b. 1494) *1607 - Alessandro Allori, Italian painter (b. 1535) *1658 - Georg Philipp Harsdorffer, German poet (b. 1607) *1662 - John Biddle, English theologian (b. 1615) *1692 - Martha Corey, hanged as a result of the Salem witch trials *1703 - Vincenzo Viviani, Italian mathematician and scientist (b. 1622) *1774 - Pope Clement XIV (b. 1705) *1776 - Nathan Hale, American Revolutionary War captain, hanged by the British as a spy (b. 1755) *1777 - John Bartram, American botanist (b. 1699) *1828 - Shaka Zulu, Zulu leader *1852 - William Tierney Clark, English civil engineer (b. 1783) *1872 - Vladimir Dal, Russian lexicographer (b. 1801) *1873 - Friedrich Frey-Herosé, Swiss Federal Councilor (b. 1801) *1881 - Solomon L. Spink, U.S. Congressman from Illinois (b. 1831) *1914 - Alain-Fournier, French writer (b. 1886) *1952 - Kaarlo Juho Ståhlberg, first President of Finland (b. 1865) *1956 - Frederick Soddy, English chemist, Nobel Prize laureate (b. 1877) *1957 - Toyoda Soemu, Japanese admiral (b. 1885) *1961 - Marion Davies, American actress (b. 1897) *1962 - Mir Ghotbeddin Mohammad Angha, 40th Oveyssi Sufi master (b. 1887) *1969 - Adolfo López Mateos, president of Mexico (b. 1909) *1981 - Harry Warren, American composer and lyricist (b. 1893) *1987 - Dan Rowan, American actor and comedian (b. 1922) *1988 - Rais Amrohvi, Pakistani poet and psychoanalyst (b. 1914) *1989 - Irving Berlin, American songwriter (b. 1888) *1992 - Aurelio López, Mexican baseball player (b. 1948) *1993 - Maurice Abravanel, Greek-born conductor (b. 1903) *1996 - Ludmilla Chiriaeff, Canadian ballet dancer and director (b. 1924) * 1996 - Dorothy Lamour, American actress (b. 1914) *1999 - George C. Scott, American actor (b. 1927) *2000 - Rodney Anoa'i (Yokozuna), American professional wrestler (b. 1966) * 2000 - Saburo Sakai, Japanese aviator, (b. 1916) *2001 - Isaac Stern, Ukrainian violinist (b. 1920) *2002 - Jan de Hartog, Dutch-born writer (b. 1914) *2003 - Gordon Jump, American television actor (b. 1932) * 2003 - Hugo Young, British journalist (b. 1938) *2004 - Ray Traylor (The Big Boss Man), American professional wrestler (b. 1962) *2006 - Edward Albert, American actor (b. 1951) * 2006 - Carla Benschop, Dutch basketball player (b. 1950) *2007 - Bodinho, Brazilian footballer (b. 1928) * 2007 - Marcel Marceau, French mime artist (b. 1923) Holidays and observances *Annually on September 22 OneWebDay is celebrated. *In 2006, Rosh Hashanah, the Jewish New Year of 5767, begins at sunset. *In 2007, Yom Kippur, the Jewish atonement holiday, ends at sundown. *In ancient Greece, the ninth and final day of the Eleusinian Mysteries, when the initiates made offerings to the dead. *Some Latter-Day Saints recognise it as "Trumpet Day," or the day that Joseph Smith received the golden plates, which later became The Book of Mormon, from the angel Moroni. *RC Saints - It has been or still is the feast day of the following saints: **Saint Candidus **Saints Saint Digna & Saint Emerita **Saint Emmeramus **Saint Florentius **Saint Lauto **Saint Lolanus **Saint Maurice **Saint Phocas **Saint Salaberga **Saint Sanctinus **Theban Legion **Saint Thomas of Villanueva *French Republican Calendar - Raisin (Grape) Day, first day in the Month of Vendémiaire. *Bulgaria - Independence Day(from The Otoman Empire) 1908. *Mali - Independence Day (from France, 1960). *In Europe and in cities throughout the world, Car Free Day. *Hobbit Day, being the birthday of the fictitious Hobbits Bilbo and Frodo Baggins in J. R. R. Tolkien's The Hobbit and The Lord of the Rings. Also see September 22. External links * BBC: On This Day * * On This Day in Canada ---- Category:September